


Join The Family

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Basically Brothers, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Soulmates, Unsure Patrick, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: At this point Pete and Patrick don't know whether they're brothers, best friends or boyfriends but when they're cuddling naked with their hearts open to each other they couldn't care less about labels





	Join The Family

**Patrick's POV**

When my mother comes home with a new boyfriend I'm definitely not happy. I haven't got any siblings so since the last stepdad 2 years ago, it's just been me and her which has been nice. We don't always get along but she loves me and we like the same food and TV shows so I like it being the two of us. Now there's a horrible guy coming in and trying to break us up. I don't care if he's the nicest person in the world, I don't want to have someone else in my life right now, I can't deal with it.

I play nice while my mother cooks but I get too stressed after a while. I pretend to go to the bathroom so I can climb out my window to the house next door.

Luckily we live next door to my best friend so I can climb in his bedroom window and pull one of his headphones out. We've been doing this for more than 10 years so Pete doesn't flinch when I slide into bed next to him and cuddle against him.

For the last couple of years we've had some kind of unofficial romance which consists of stolen kisses and cuddling. We've never gone past making out and I don't know if we ever will but I love Pete in so many ways. We've never bothered to properly define whatever our relationship is because it's so messy and we love each other so much.

"Hey Petey" "Hey Rickster, you look stressed" "New boyfriend, I can't handle the small talk" "Don't worry, there's no small talk here, only gay shit and pondering the meaning of life" "I have a serious issue here" "So do I, Dean Winchester died again, my issues are just as important as yours" "Why am I friends with you?" "Because you're a loser and have no one else. Tell me your problems Rick"

I angrily grab a beanie off the floor by Pete's bed and shove it on my head to keep warm before starting to rant. "I hate all the guys my mother dates, I don't know if she has bad taste in men or if I'm just a bitch but they're all horrible. I don't want this and if she wants to have a stupid boyfriend she can but don't bring him home. I can't handle this, exams are coming up and I'm busy with that so I don't need more pressure. All I want is to pass my exams so I can spend summer on the beach with you in Florida, I don't want some asshole ruining my life"

Before I get on to ranting about anything else Pete kisses my forehead and chuckles "Did you give him a chance? He could be nice" "I don't care, I'm her child and I'm the main priority. It's supposed to be about us and I don't want to share my mother with someone else, it's not fair" "I share my mother with you and I consider your mother to be mine as well" "You don't count, you've always been part of my family, I don't want new people" "Give him a chance" "I can't, I can't play nice and obey orders and stay silent while someone hurts me. We promised each other that it would never happen again Pete, don't break that promise"

Pete's silent so I sigh and start tracing patterns on the inch of golden skin that's been exposed by his shirt riding up. My last stepdad abused me and treated me like shit and Pete knows how fucked up I got over that. I was 13 when he started and I didn't know what to do, I let him hurt me until I got a black eye and went to Pete for help. Pete's not stupid and his aunt dated someone who was abusive so he knew what was happening and he helped me. We promised each other that I'd never hide something like that again and we'd never let either of us get hurt that badly.

I know my mother isn't stupid and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice but I'm scared. I can't trust some random guy I've never met and I don't want to be around him.

After lying in silence Pete leans down to give me a soft kiss on my lips and takes my hand "Come on, let's go talk to this new asshole, we'll sort him out together" "I don't think they'll want you" "Too bad, we're a team so if they went you they'll get me as well, that'll always be the deal"

With Pete next to me it's hard to be scared of anything so I follow him back to the dining room of my house. My mother knows about how close me and Pete are and over the years we've always been affectionate so she doesn't question it. Neither of our parents know about our sexualities or about us having a deeper relationship but we don't think they need to know. We don't know ourselves so there's no point telling them anything.

When we walk in my mother smiles but I can see she's annoyed that I walked off and Pete had to bring me back. If if was up to me I wouldn't leave his house until her boyfriend was gone but Pete's always my voice of reason. If he tells me to do something I do it, when he tells me to jump I'm 5 feet in the air before he finishes his sentence.

"Hi boys, come take a seat" "Hi mommy, what's for dinner?" "Steak, I've got a rare one, just the way you like it" "You're the best mommy, Tricky doesn't appreciate you enough"

After so long my mothers accepted Pete into the family so he's welcome to join us whenever he feels like it. If she finds us asleep together in bed in the morning, she knows he crawled in my window at night because he had nightmares. If he turns up halfway through dinner, there'll always be food for him. Pete's a brother to me and we don't have any limits in our friendship so I'm glad he's free to join us whenever he needs to.

Me and Pete occasionally talk through the meal or my mother asks Pete about school until Pete pulls me away to do the dishes. While we wait for the sink to fill I dance around the kitchen hitting Pete with my tea towel whenever he tries to flick water at me.

The radios on so we sing along to crappy pop songs and keep flicking water at each other. I'm more quiet than Pete so I love it when he comes over because he makes me happier and more outgoing. I never thought having a friend who's a raging extrovert would be so good for me but I can't imagine being with anyone but Pete.

Pete looks towards the door to make sure my mother isn't there then kisses me on the lips and pulls me into a hug "He seems ok darling, I think he'll be a nice guy" "I'm scared Petey, I'm happy with our family and I don't want anyone else" "But maybe your mother does. You have me so maybe your mother needs someone to love as well, being a single mother isn't easy"

He's so good at calming me down so I kiss him again then pull him up to my room. We muck around for a while, scrolling through Instagram while wrapped up in each other's arms but eventually Pete sits up "I should go home babe, you seem ok here" "Stay the night?" "It's the final of Hells Kitchen, I was gonna watch it with mum" "Oh... Can I come?" "Spend time with your family Ricky, it won't be as bad as you think it will" "You are my family" "Blood family, you live with her so make her happy, you're always welcome to come sleep with me tonight if you want"

I groan but I know Pete's right so I try not to pout too much when Pete kisses me goodbye then go back downstairs. My mother and her boyfriend are on the couch watching Shortland Street so I watch the rest of the episode with them.

Afterwards there's a lot of awkward small talk and I have to talk about college and what I'm studying. It takes a while but eventually the question of Pete comes up and I try to find a way to explain about him.

My mother boyfriend asks "Who was that boy who came in? Is that your boyfriend Patrick?" And after a while of awkward silence I sigh and try to explain "He's my best friend, he lives next door so he's part of our family, he's not my boyfriend" "You were holding hands" "Yeah we do it all the time, he has nice hands" "Are you homosexual?" "That's none of your business"

I'm trying to be nice but not even Pete or my mother asks about my sexuality so I don't want to tell a guy I don't trust. I don't understand what I am and I don't know how I feel about guys, especially how I feel about Pete.

It's almost 11 when he finally leaves so my mother gives me a hug and let's me go up to my room to go to bed. When I walk in Pete's sitting on my bed so I close my door then go over and let myself get wrapped up in Pete.

For a while we sit together then Pete tugs at the bottom of my shirt, letting me know what he wants. After all these years Pete knows my body better than he knows his own so he slips my shirt off, following it by his shirt and both our pants.

Often we sleep in boxers because we never get cold while cuddling but I'm stressed and it seems like Pete's having trouble sleeping. When Pete slips my boxers down I sigh happily and let him do the same with his own before we crawl into bed and tangle out bodies together.

We both really really like cuddling but we've been fighting for years about who'd be the top so we usually sleep face to face. If we spooned someone would have to be the little spoon which would mean endless teasing from the other person so we don't usually do it. Sometimes if Pete has a nightmare I'll hold him or Pete will do the same for me after an anxiety attack but we both prefer to be like this.

Sleeping naked is something we've done for a long time and usually it's only when we both need the comfort. There's no  boundaries in our relationship so we love to be like this because there's nothing blocking us from each other.

"Petey he asked if I was gay, he thinks you're my boyfriend" "He can think anything he wants, we do act like we're dating sometimes" "He has no right to know, he has no right to ask about my sexuality when we only just met" "I know but people are getting more open about it, asking if someone's gay is starting to be like asking their age, it's not a huge deal" "I don't want to talk about it, I don't understand it" "Then you don't have to" "We need to talk about this, we need to define out relationship so I know if I'm gay or not" "You don't have to know" "I don't know if this is a friendship or if we're dating or what. I don't know if I'm supposed to kiss you and be naked with you, I don't know if I'm supposed to have sex with you"

Pete's never cared about defining things or labelling himself but I do. I just want to know what I am to Pete but I know that after years of being together it's got so messy and confusing. We're friends and brothers and boyfriends and soulmates all at once so it's hard to pick out just one thing. I might try to get Pete to do it but I know he can't because I can't either.

"Tricky don't worry about sex, I'm supposed to be the one person that never makes you worry" "I'm not worried, this is us so if it happens it happens and I'll never regret anything, I just want to know" "I would love to tell you but I don't know, all I know is that I love you and that's never going to change. It might be romantic or sexual or just platonic but I'll never stop loving you" "What do I say if people ask if I'm gay?" "Say no, don't label yourself as anything and just let yourself fall in love, don't worry about labels"

He's the most perfect person and I like knowing that I can be an undefined mess but he'll still love every part of me.

We're both virgins and it's been something I've been thinking about for a while. We have this messy romance that neither of us understand so I've been wondering if it'll progress to sex. The idea of sex is terrifying except with Pete, I trust him with everything so giving him my virginity would be natural. Maybe one day we'll do it but we're only 16 so I guess there's no rush because I know I'll spend the rest of my life with him.

Even when we're together we have trouble sleeping sometimes so I pull out the bottle of gin under my bed. My mother doesn't know I have it and we'd get in trouble if she found it but me and Pete need it. Pete's mother is more chill than mine so instead of refusing to let us drink, she gives us alcohol and tells us to only drink when we're at home. This way she knows how much we're drinking and knows we're doing it together in a safe place. I think it's better because this way we do it responsibly and won't buy it from shady places or go out and get smashed at parties.

We don't do it often but sometimes if we both have trouble sleeping we'll have a sip each to calm out nerves. If I was alone I'd never do it because it doesn't help me fall asleep. Having a bit of gin calms my nerves and being with Pete soothes me so I can easily fall asleep, happy and warm with him.

After both having a tiny sip I put it back under my bed and curl myself up in Pete again. We slowly kiss for a few minutes until I start feeling drowsy and lie my head on Pete's chest "Wake me up if you have nightmares ok?" "I will, go to sleep and everything will be good in the morning babe" "I love you Petey" "I love you too Ricky"


End file.
